sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Humiliation Challenges
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Humiliation Challenges Airborne Rank Unlocked: 42 Description: Get a 2 streak kill with bullets while in the air. Reward: 250 XP Hint: Jump as you shoot. Something like a P90 works best. ___________________________________________________ Multi-Frag Rank Unlocked: 42 Description: '''Kill 2 or more enemies with a single frag grenade '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Easy in a small map like vacant, shipment or showdown. ___________________________________________________ '''MG Master Rank Unlocked: 42 Description: '''Get a 5 kill streak while on a mounted machine gun. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Backlot, theres a couple of MGs that make this easy. Choose the one that doesnt face the construction site. Cavesloth sent: 'Easiest to get on Downpoor, on the MG with a direct view of the barn, especially on Headquarters, when the headquarters is in the house next to the barn.' Ithuraen sent: "MG Master challenge, easy enough on Downpour with deep impact, MG can penetrate the tin shed and flimsy wooden buildings, and enough bullets can get through that stone wall as well." ___________________________________________________ '''Slasher Rank Unlocked: 45 Description: '''Get a three kill streak with your knife. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Small maps do the trick. Also, try binding your melee to a mouse key, it makes it so much easier. ___________________________________________________ '''Multi-C4 Rank Unlocked: 45 Description: 'Kill 2 or more enemies with a single C4 pack. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '"In headquarters, place it hidden in a headquarters (preferably before it's "located"), then wait and boom!" ___________________________________________________ '''Hot Potatoe I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 45 Description: '''Kill 1, 5, 15 enemies with a thrown back grenade. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Youre gonna die a lot doing this, but try be fast. And hope they havent cooked it first. ___________________________________________________ '''Carbomb Rank Unlocked: 45 Description: 'Kill an enemy by destroying a car. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '"In district, the place with the brick wall with three window holes and a dark secluded alley way, there's three cars there. If you see the enemy start firing or throw a grenade at the general area." ___________________________________________________ '''Backstabber Rank Unlocked: 47 Description: '''Stab an enemy in the back with your knife. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Easy, just sneak up on a sniper or something. ___________________________________________________ '''Slow but Sure Rank Unlocked: 47 Description: '''Kill an enemy while stunned '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Get stunned facing a doorway, and open fire =P Ithuraen sent: "The Slow But Sure and Blindfire challenges can be completed if you flash or stun yourself (i.e. flash a room and charge in at the same time) You just have to know where the enemy is." ___________________________________________________ '''Flashbang Veteran I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 47 Description: '''Kill 5, 10, 25 enemies still blinded by a flashbang. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Take 3x Special grenade, and a map like Vacant. Toss 'em, duck, and charge through. ___________________________________________________ '''Misery Loves Companion I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 47 Description: '''Kill yourself and 1, a 2nd, and a 3rd enemy with a cooked grenade, without throwing it. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Cook a grenade by holding the grenade button, and charge at enemies. Jump, sprint and strafe to get there, and dont let them knife you. ___________________________________________________ '''Ouch I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 48 Description: '''Kill 1, 5, 15 enemies with direct impact of a grenade launcher '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Small maps, walk around with it out, and fire it at someones chest from close range. You'll be called a noob and all that, but.. yeah. For the 'challenge'. ___________________________________________________ '''Rival Rank Unlocked: 48 Description: '''Kill the same enemy five times in a single match. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''A small map, with as few people as possible. Also choose a long mode, like Team Deathmatch ___________________________________________________ '''Cruelty Rank Unlocked: 48 Description: '''Kill an enemy, pick up his gun, then kill him with it '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''I guess go for a small map again, and when you kill someone pick up their gun, and hope you kill them again. Frieza333x2 sends: "The easiest way to do it is just to join a cage match and pick up the other player's weapon after you kill them. Another way is to take advantage of your enemies need for revenge. Often times when you kill an enemy while you are in a building or a certain corner, they will return to the spot to seek revenge. Simply pick up their weapon and wait for them." ___________________________________________________ '''Think Fast Rank Unlocked: 48 Description: '''Finish an enemy off by hitting him with a frag (direct impact) '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''This ones hard... I guess try in hardcore? Cavesloth and Ithuraen sent: "With a little luck it's very easy to get. Find someone using last stand and get them into last stand. Then throw a frag, flashbang or stun grenade so it hits them directly. When in last stand the game considers a person as having only a single point of health, so anything will kill them, including the tiny amount of damage done when a grenade hits their body before going off." ___________________________________________________ '''Think Fast Stun Rank Unlocked: 50 Description: '''Finish an enemy off by hitting him with a stun (direct impact) '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''See tip above ___________________________________________________ '''Think Fast Flash Rank Unlocked: 50 Description: '''Finish an enemy off by hitting him with a flash (direct impact) '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''See tip above. ___________________________________________________ '''Return To Sender Rank Unlocked: 50 Description: '''Kill an enemy by shooting his C-4 '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''You might need a friend for this.. No one uses C-4 anyway. ___________________________________________________ '''Blindfire Rank Unlocked: 50 Description: '''Kill an enemy while you are dazed by a flashbang '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Easy, once you get 'banged', just spray where you think an enemy is, or will come from. Ithuraen sent: "The Slow But Sure and Blindfire challenges can be completed if you flash or stun yourself (i.e. flash a room and charge in at the same time) You just have to know where the enemy is. ___________________________________________________ '''The Brink Rank Unlocked: 51 Description: '''Get a kill streak of 3 or more while near death (red screen) '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Another hard one. Pretty much impossible on hardcore... Try to let people see you before you kill them, hopefully youll get a bit hurt but wont die. ___________________________________________________ '''Collateral Damage Rank Unlocked: 51 Description: '''Kill two or more enemies with a single sniper bullet '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Best bet is on Pipeline. I got mine through pure coincidence, one headshot, and another injured guy ran behind him as I fired. ___________________________________________________ '''The Edge I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 51 Description: '''Get the last kill in a match 1, 5, 10 times. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Luck. Join a small server playing a short gamemode. ___________________________________________________ '''Flawless Rank Unlocked: 51 Description: '''Play an entire match without dying '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Hide. ___________________________________________________ '''Tango Down Rank Unlocked: 53 Description: '''Kill every member if the enemy team (4 person minimum) '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Join a server with about ten people, and keep killing. ___________________________________________________ '''Hard Landing Rank Unlocked: 53 Description: '''Kill an enemy that is in midair '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Hope someone bunnyhops. No real strategy here. Shooting people on ladders also counts, so a good place to try for this is on Crash __________________________________________________ '''Extreme Cruelty Rank Unlocked: 53 Description: '''Kill every member of the opposite team without dying (4 person minumum) '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Small server again, you might have to camp somewhere... ___________________________________________________ '''Fast Swap Rank Unlocked: 53 Description: '''Hurt someone with your primary weapon, then finish them off with your pistol. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Exactly as the description says... ___________________________________________________ '''Star Player Rank Unlocked: 53 Description: '''Play a match with a 5:1 KDR '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Sniping is the best way to go. If you get 5 kills, die, then hide somewhere safe for the rest of the match. ___________________________________________________ '''How the ? Rank Unlocked: 53 Description: '''Kill an enemy by using bullet penetration to blow up an explosive '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Who knows. You'd either have to have a friend set it up for you, or endlessly spray through walls. Bloc would be your best bet. ___________________________________________________ '''Dominos Rank Unlocked: 53 Description: '''Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosives. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Another one that seems impossible legitimately. Unless you put a claymore in an enemy claymroes range, and.. nope, impossible. ___________________________________________________ '''No Secrets Rank Unlocked: 54 Description: '''Call in a UAV 3 times in a single match. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Easy, get on a Hardcore server, and use UAV whenever you get it. You may have to camp if youre having trouble. ___________________________________________________ '''Afterburner Rank Unlocked: 54 Description: '''Call in two airstrikes in a single match. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Same as above. ___________________________________________________ '''Air Superiority Rank Unlocked: 54 Description: '''Call in two choppers in a single match. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Same as above. ___________________________________________________ '''Fearless Rank Unlocked: 54 Description: '''Kill 10 enemies in a single match without dying. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''For this you want a rifle like the M21 or M14, and no KillCam, in a Hardcore server. Find a nice possie, and kill anyone you see. ___________________________________________________ '''Counter MVP Rank Unlocked: 54 Description: '''Kill the #1 player on the enemy team 10 times in a single match. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Kinda hard, you just need patience, a server with few people and a long gamemode, like untimed Team Deathmatch. ___________________________________________________ '''Invincible Rank Unlocked: 54 Description: '''Get 5 health regenerations from enemy damage in a row, without dying. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Juggernaut reeeally helps with this one. Also, dont do it on hardcore =P ___________________________________________________ '''Survivalist Rank Unlocked: 54 '''Description: '''Survive for 5 consecutive minutes. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Easy. Get a ghillie suit, and hide in a bush. BakeR 00:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC)